Old Girl
by SummertimeSun
Summary: How different would it be if Rose got to meet Idris? The Doctor's Wife remade to include Rose. Doctor/Rose Amy/Rory


**In this story it is presumed that Rose was altered by BAD WOLF so that she doesn't age and has been travelling with the Doctor along with Amy and Rory. Rose/Doctor Amy/Rory  
River still exists but she's not involved romantically with the Doctor. **

**The start basically follows the episode but it'll change further along.**

**Hey people! I have this huge love for Idris and I kinda just thought how would she react to Rose being there? How would she change it? ****It's been awhile for me so forgive me if anyone is OOC or for mistakes etc **

**Anyway! Please let me know what you think and whether it's worth continuing. ****Much love, Summertime Sun**

**Also- I don't own Doctor who or any of it's related characters**

* * *

A young woman is lead through the tunnel by an older woman, her worn Victorian gown rustling about her and she clutches at the withered hand. They approach a man and she tentatively asks "Will it be me, Uncle?"

"Yes, it's going to be you. I only wish I could go in your place, Idris. Nah, I don't, cos it's really going to hurt," he responds, taking up her hand.

She is startled when her arm is grabbed tightly by an Ood, his eyes glowing green as he pushes her towards the small platform.

"What will happen?," Idris questions the older woman.

"oh. Um, er, Nephew will drain your mind and your soul from your body and leave your body empy' the woman responds factually.

The Ood's hands move to Idris' head, fingers gripping her temples.

"I'm scared!" she whimpers.

"Well I expect so, dear. But soon you'll have a new soul. There'll be a Time Lord coming!" the older woman exclaims proudly.

Smoke rises from the grate beneath her feet and she clutches at the hands on her head, gasping for breath, until she eventually collapses.

* * *

The Doctor paces the console, happily reliving an adventure to Rory, lounging in the jump seat.

"Then we discovered it wasn't the robot king after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head," the Doctor chuckles.

Sceptically, Rory looks to Rose sitting on the steps, a book in hand and amusement written on her face, "Do you believe any of this stuff?"

Amy brushes past Rose on her way down the stairs. "I was there," Amy mutters walking straight past him. Small alarms and lights go off and Rose glances up from her faded book.

"Ohh it's the warning lights. I' m getting rid of those, they never stop!" the Doctor shouts, kicking the console in frustration. Rose stands up and approaches the console across from him.

"Don't listen to him beautiful! You're perfect just the way you are," Rose gushes, hands running lovingly along switches. Her attention turns to the Doctor. She steps threateningly towards him, poking him in the chest as she speaks "You, Mister, have got to stop hitting her. How would you like it if I started kicking you huh?"

"She throws us around all the time! Just yesterday we were all thrown to the floor in the landing" the Doctor whines childishly to Rose, then quietly mutters, "Never warns us of that, do ya Old Girl."

Rory follows Amy onto the lower level, below the console and quietly asks, "You're stilling thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Shhh! We saw him die!" Amy whispers, looking at Rory, eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Yeah, 200 years in the future," he responds, "and Rose thinks there's something more to it."

Frustration crosses Amy's face, "Yes, but it's still going to happen"

A knocking cuts through the air, startling all four occupants.

"What was that?" Amy voices.

She slowly begins making her way up to the Doctor and Rose by the Console, Rory just behind her.

The doctor takes slow measured steps forward, "The door. It knocked."

"Right. We are in deep space," Rory states leaning over the railing, watching the Doctor.

"Very, very deep," Rose replies, a frown marring her face as her eyes trail after the tweed jacketed man.

The knocking sounds again, the Doctors face lighting up and he says with glee "and somebody's knocking." He reaches for the door and gently pulls in open.

A small cube hovers outside, glowing brightly upon his face. "Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious beauty!"

Rose's face is devoid of emotion as she deadpans "oh great, I'm at the same level as a bloody glowing box"

Rory's head turns to Rose, incredulity in his voice, "He's called you a 'scrumptious beauty' before?"

Amy snickers at Rose's silence.


End file.
